Puddle
by MogowKo
Summary: Il se retrouvait là, à la faveur de l'Aqua Laguna. Ficlet basé sur la célèbre musique de Tété. Ce n'est pas une songfic ! / Kaku \


**STOP !**

**Avant lecture :**

. Ouvrir une nouvelle page Google.

. Taper « Rainy Mood » → le premier lien.

. Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont toujours la propriété d'Oda seinsei. Et "A la faveur de l'automne", celle de Tété.

**Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais il se pourrait qu'il y ait un _spoil _de l'arc Marine Ford, ici !**

* * *

_Posté devant la fenêtre, je guette les âmes esseulées … A la faveur de l'automne._

**.**

Il déambulait hâtivement, dans les rues sombres de sa ville natale.

Là-bas, un large rideau de pluie s'abattait avec rage sur les pavés gris, résonnant en un bruit de métal sur les poubelles et le trempant jusqu'aux os. De sa main pâle, l'homme tenait son imper, soucieux de le perdre alors que les gouttes, telles des flèches glacées, rentraient en contact avec les quelques parcelles de sa peau n'étant pas recouvertes.

« Atcha ! »

Le frottement d'un mouchoir fit vibrer le nez plutôt singulier, suivi du fracas d'un éclair puissant, par lequel le ciel fut déchiré et illuminé. L'automne, c'était toujours l'automne après une Aqua Laguna. La saison des pluies arrivait à se résumer en une journée lorsque la _grande vague _s'échouait le petit matin d'un simple et radieux jour. Et lui regrettait de n'y avoir songé.

Il sentit petit à petit ses muscles s'endolorir, et le froid le pénétrer dangereusement.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu à Water Seven, les conditions n'étant pas favorables pour. Sans doute deux ans, s'il se remémorait la bataille titanesque qui avait eu lieu à Marine Ford et où Barbe Blanche avait bien sûr péri …

Le jeune homme, fatigué, s'adossa à un mur, à l'impasse où sa déroute l'avait mené. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol humide. Mollement, ses yeux bruns fixèrent ses mains qui tremblaient et suivirent les lignes de celles-ci. Il sentit ses yeux se réchauffer, s'humidifier une nouvelle fois alors qu'il était à l'abri. Il avait fini par pleurer.

Si le moment où il avait quitté Water Seven demeurait encore flou, l'ancien membre du gouvernement se souvenait précisément d'un autre évènement. Juste quelques mots, prononcés en un coup de tonnerre, et le CP9 fut sidéré.

« Virés. Vous êtes virés ! »

Le timbre particulièrement hargneux d'Akainu à ce moment-là le fit grelotter alors que ses traits durs et impitoyables se dessinaient affreusement dans sa tête. Ô combien la vue de cet homme le dégoûtait à présent, ô combien il le voulait mort. Qu'avaient-ils fait, vraiment ?

Kaku ôta, affligé, sa capuche bleue pour laisser ses mèches blond vénitien retomber sur le haut de son front. Elles avaient bouclé depuis le temps. D'un geste nerveux, il frotta son long nez. Lui n'avait pas changé, et l'homme-girafe savait qu'on le reconnaîtrait facilement dans la ville. C'est pourquoi il s'était fait discret dès son arrivée.

Les larmes avaient cessé de dévaler ses joues rosies. Il se mit alors à compter les cercles qu'elles avaient laissés sur le sol, un à un, tandis que sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge. Des tâches foncées, sombres. Un gouvernement hideux, des compagnons en moins. Sa vie le désolait, maintenant.

« Que faites-vous dehors, monsieur ? »

L'ombre fine s'étendit sur les dalles et la voix fila entre les déchets, coursant un rat au passage.  
Le roux se décida à relever la tête. Il découvrit une enfant, sa couette légère et brune se balançant au rythme de la brise fraîche et son parapluie mauve en main. Elle remonta gracieusement ses lunettes et accourut vers l'homme de ses petites guibolles dénudées.

« Votre visage m'est familier ! », déclara-t-elle.

Quand elle arriva à son niveau, elle replia son parapluie ce qui éclaboussa le sol. Elle s'assit sous le préau en tuile improvisé, faisant tout de même gaffe de ne pas salir sa fine robe noir, rapprocha ses genoux contre sa poitrine minime et observa l'inconnu.

« Il y a une photo de vous dans le bureau de mon patron !

-Pardon ?

Un sourire fier apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis la secrétaire de Mr. Iceburg ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Lentement alors, elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule humide de son vis-à-vis. Elle ferma les yeux, un air apaisé au visage et put sentir une main se poser sur sa tête.

« Ah. Et … Il est gentil ce monsieur Iceburg ?

Immédiatement, l'enfant se releva, une lueur émerveillée aux yeux, et écarta ses bras pâles au maximum, comme si elle venait de pêcher la plus grosse prise du monde.

-Oh, oui ! C'est l'homme le plus admirable qui soit. S'il m'a engagée alors que je n'ai que 10 ans, c'est qu'il le vaut bien ! »

Et elle poursuivit ses louanges. Il y avait dans son expression quelque chose qui émouvait l'ancien charpentier, quelque chose qui l'attendrissait. Alors il se forçait à sourire même si ses yeux mouillés le trahissaient.

La jeune fille s'arrêta subitement, après que vingt-et-une heures aient sonné.  
Son regard se posa sur son homologue, elle semblait prise de compassion à son égard.

« Je ne sais pourquoi vous êtes dehors sous un si fâcheux temps, mais je vous invite à venir vous réfugier chez moi ! J'habite avec Mr. Iceburg dans les locaux de Galley-La Compagnie. Vous pourrez alors le rencontrer, qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

Le visage de Kaku s'illumina. Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans la lune qui était barrée par la pluie, réfléchit un instant et acquiesça rapidement. La jeune fille rit et prit sa main.

Il revit tour à tour les visages de ses amis, celui de Spandam qu'il railla et finalement, celui d'Iceburg. Ces retrouvailles ne pouvaient que le réanimer de toute la joie de vivre qu'il avait perdue. Son cœur battit alors à tout rompre alors que ses pieds traversaient d'innombrables flaques.

Si _Papi glaçon_ le comprenait, il l'aiderait coûte que coûte à rejoindre ses amis et à défendre la justice, comme ils le faisaient précédemment. Même sans leurs droits, même sans leurs pouvoirs.

Et ça tombait bien, puisque Paulie était en ce moment-même avec celui-ci …

**.**

Ce **ficlet** contenant 954 mots, a été écrit au fil de l'eau. Je trouve cet arc un peu trop délaissé, tout comme celui de Skypiea mais ne suis pas très informée sur ceux-ci. S'il y a des erreurs de cohérences avec le manga original, indiquez-les-moi, mais ce n'est pas dit que je les considère. Même étant perfectionniste, je ne le réécrirai pas, vous en conviendrez sûrement.

(PS : La jeune fille citée existe bel et bien. On la retrouve dans les mini-aventures de Water Seven, tome 66, et elle tiens aussi le poste de secrétaire auprès d'Iceburg.)

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **

**Et si vous avez bien aimé, laisser une review sera le moyen de m'en assurer !**

**.**

_« Voudriez-vous un parapluie, par hasard ? »_


End file.
